


Luxurious Languidity

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepovers, Watching films, only T rated for like 3 paragraphs please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: “Hey, can you move off my arm for a second?”“No.”
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Luxurious Languidity

**Author's Note:**

> slams head on desk  
> how did i write two maoritsu fics within 24 hours  
> am i dead?

“Hey, can you move off my arm for a second?”   
“No.”   
  
Mao clicks his tongue, covered in cushions and blankets, faint lights on the wall behind him flashing in patterns. Ritsu, of course, is curled up on his arm, head resting on his shoulder and laying his full weight on Mao. Despite how light Ritsu is, it’s still enough for Mao’s arm to get pins and needles, and he can’t reach the remote to turn up the volume of the film they’re watching.   
  
The film, of course, is one Mao’s seen before, but not Ritsu. Trickstar had watched it together after a long day, and Mao considers it an awful movie. Ritsu seems to be concentrating on it, lips pursed in such a way that his teeth are barely hidden behind his lips. He can see the reflection of it in his eyes.   
  
“Hey, the woman dies at the end,” Mao says, pointing at the woman in question on the television. Spoiling the end so Ritsu would swap his concentration to him is definitely petty, but watching Ritsu take a moment to  _ genuinely comprehend that Mao just fucking ruined the film to him _ made him bark out a laugh.   
  
That laugh, however, is cut off almost immediately as Ritsu sits up, and moves the pillow from beneath him in preference of  _ smothering Mao with it _ . He’s an asshole, Ritsu says. He likes this film, so far! It’s good! Why is Maakun so mean!? Don’t think that he won’t hesitate to kill him!   
  
Mao chokes out laughter; Ritsu can’t even hold the pillow hard enough to make him stop breathing. He doesn’t have the strength to kill him - whereas, Mao can quite literally pick him up and lug him over his shoulders, and swaddle him in blankets like a cat without even breaking a sweat.   
  
Speaking of which, he should definitely get Ritsu off him, and it barely causes him to strain his muscles as he simply just pushes Ritsu off him, the cushion he was holding moving out of his grip. Ritsu hisses at him, grabbing the cushion again and throwing at him. Mao’s clip gets thrown out of his hair, fringe moving in the way of his vision.    
  
Before Ritsu can make another snarky quip, a sudden scream from the film interrupts them both. Ritsu’s concentration is shifted, watching a chase-scene with shitty CGI. Mao doesn’t think the film is well edited.   
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s how she dies,” Mao remarks, Ritsu’s eyebrows narrowing. Well,  _ yeah _ , he could’ve guessed, considering how she seems to be bleeding out currently. He knows he isn’t the smartest, but he knows what can kill people. The screams are so edited in, the fake blood is too red, Ritsu seems to be complaining a lot. Mao says it seemed like Ritsu enjoyed it earlier, before, y’know, he spoiled it for him.   
  
Ritsu chokes out a laugh as the credits roll;  _ that’s how it ended? _ He’s almost glad Mao ruined it for him, his expectations were way too high for this film. Mao thinks the ending was fine, personally, but Ritsu obviously sees it differently. After all, Mao never paid attention to the middle parts of the film.    
  
Listening to Ritsu rant about how much wasted potential was in that film, specifically on the character Ritsu blushed at when he saw him shirtless, was better entertainment then said film could’ve ever given him. Especially at how he choked up on his words and had to repeat the same sentence repeatedly; it was cute, Mao finds it adorable despite Ritsu’s annoyance at it.   
  
Mao instinctively moves over to lock lips with him, listening to the soft noise of surprise Ritsu makes at the movement. A gasp, then a voice similar to that he makes when he sings the harmony during performance. He pulls Ritsu down, in the makeshift pillow fort they made hours beforehand, an ocean of blankets softening their fall.   
  
Running his hand through his hair, they long forget about the hum of the television beginning the next film. Ritsu’s hands trail to Mao’s waist, wrapping around him, holding him in tight. Of course, they have to part after a few minutes, getting breaths back. Ritsu collapses on top of Mao, head resting on his shoulder.   
  
Sitting up, Ritsu moves away from Mao. After asking him where he’s going, Ritsu just hums. Hold on a sec; the fairy-lights are annoying him. It was digging into his arm.   
  
Mao assumes Ritsu was just going to turn it off, and move it, but he supposes he should’ve learned that Ritsu doesn’t think like that. Instead, Ritsu presses the bulb between his fingers and  _ shatters the glass _ , simply brushing his fingers off on his legs. Taking a second to comprehend what the fuck just happened, Mao stares with wide-eyes. There’s no blood, Ritsu says. His fingers are calloused from piano playing, so it didn’t break the skin enough to cause blood.   
  
Eyes trailing where Ritsu’s fingers had wiped on his leg, Mao’s reminded that Ritsu’s barely wearing anything. Only one of Mao’s shirts, and a pair of underwear he stole out of Mao’s drawer. Both of them are far too big on Ritsu, making him look smaller then he already is. It’s cute.   
  
Ritsu smirks when he sees Mao’s eyes tracing his outline, and he immediately flops back down onto him in response. If Mao’s just gonna stare at him, give him attention, don’t just admire him from a distance. He looks like a pervert if he does that, like one of those degenerates who reply to his social media posts with  _ things _ .   
  
Clicking his tongue, Mao warns him for comparing him to one of those people. Kunugi-sensei warned them to not get involved with those people. Ritsu knows that, right? Don’t taunt them. Plus, aren’t they  _ dating _ ? It’s normal for Mao to see him in that light, right? Ritsu taunting him for it makes him feel like a weirdo.   
  
“I mean, I don’t care if Maakun sees me in that way. He’s a horny teenager, anyway,” Ritsu says, bluntly. Mao blushes, flicking Ritsu’s forehead for that. You’re  _ also _ a teenager?! Who does, in fact, get horny. Don’t act all innocent. Mao  _ knows _ Ritsu teases him, showing off his collarbone or winking specifically at him when performing.    
  
The buzz of the television interrupts their chat - another movie plays. Ritsu’s watched it before, saying it sucks. Don’t watch it. Change to a different channel.   
  
“Well,  _ Ritchan _ , I would, but somebody is on top of me so I can’t reach for the remote.”   
“Mmm? Maybe that somebody would move if the other is polite.”   
“ _ Please _ can you move so I can get the remote?”   
  
Ritsu giggles, rolling off of him and falling back onto cushions. Mao stretches his hand over, changing the channels to whatever catches his eye. What  _ does _ catch his eye, is a shitty, old romance story. It’s in black and white; cheesy 80s music and plot, and Ritsu laughs when he sees Mao select it. He’s watched it with Arashi before. She likes it.   
  
Mao’s sitting with his legs crossed, back resting against the wall, and Ritsu crawls over to rest his head on his lap, a blanket hooked around his shoulders. Is he going to go to sleep? Not surprising. It’s late - the moon is out, shining in through half-shut curtains.    
  
A laugh track on the television drowns out rain beginning to pour outside. Absentmindedly wondering if they should head to sleep on the mattress instead of sleeping on the floor, the only barrier between the carpet and them being a blanket strewn out haphazardly, but he’s decided against it as Ritsu falls asleep easily.   
  
He’s not as tired yet, hand running through Ritsu’s hair as his breath tickles against Mao’s leg. The voices on the television are shrill, something he didn’t notice in contrast to Ritsu’s soft voice. Despite his lack of exhaustion, he does find himself at peace akin to lethargy, as Ritsu cuddles further up against his leg in his sleep. Is he cold? Probably - the blanket he grabbed onto was far too thin compared to his normal duvets.   
  
Mao grabs a blanket nearby, wrapping it gently over his shoulders and rests his head against the wall. Fuck, he’s probably gonna go to sleep now. He wanted to watch the film until completion, it drew his interest, but it’s as if Ritsu falling asleep gave him a high dose of melanin.   
  
His neck cramps up from the position he’s in, but he finds himself falling asleep regardless, hunched over Ritsu so he’ll wake up and see nothing but him.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading youre epic


End file.
